According to the state of the art, hazardous materials and substances of the kind specified are destroyed by open burning or detonation processes, i.e. by open-air combustion processes in the course of which hazardous combustion gases are discharged into the open atmosphere. Such processes can, in the first place, be carried out only at remote locations far away from inhabited areas. Even so, it has been realized that with the increase of the quantities of ammunition, explosives and chemicals that have to be disposed of annually, open-air burning and detonation even at remote places is developing world-wide into a source of hazardous air pollution. In consequence, legislation is developing by which open-air burning and detonation of hazardous materials may no longer be carried out in the open and it is accordingly the object of the present invention to provide environmentally friendly processes and means for the burning and detonation of hazardous materials and substances, or materials and substances which upon combustion yield noxious combustion products. Such materials of which ammunition, explosives and chemicals are typical examples, will be referred to hereinafter collectively as "noxious materials". Furthermore, in the following the term "combustion" is to be understood as relating also to explosions.